The Godfather
by Blackfire283
Summary: Dean and Sam meet Bobby's godfather... Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Yo yo what's up peeps? This is my first ever story which I'll admit to writing mainly so that I can start betareading. Anywho… I hope you all enjoy it.

This is basically a Harry Potter is freaking awesome and has awesome powers and an awesome role and well… did I mention he's awesome? Crossover with the infamous Winchester brothers. ;) So lemme get on with this probably horrible piece of sh*t and I hope to update it soon.

* * *

"Why… why me? Why couldn't it happen to anyone else? Whyyyyyyyyyyy?!" "Did Bobby eat the last piece of pie again?" Sam asks as he walks into the kitchen. "So it was Bobby…" Dean says vacantly while thinking up different ways to get back at him. "Guess I'll just have to find his secret stash of beer again" He cackles evilly.

"What are you two idjits up to now?" Bobby says as he walks into the room. "Well whatever it is it's gonna have to wait."

"You got a hunt for us?" Sam questions. "It's about time I thought that after we opened the demon gate things would get more active not quiet," Dean mentions. "Whatever it is that happens we need to capitalize on it and not run around like dogs chasing after their tails. One of my contacts wants to meet you two. Get on with it."

"Wait WHAT?" Dean yells. "While I'm not yelling like the immature jerk over there, I've gotta agree with him. We don't just go around visiting people at random whenever they ask for us." Sam snipes.

"Yeah that's rig… I mean, HEY!... Bitch." Dean responds.

"I know this isn't the usual job but I owe this guy everything." Bobby says. "I owe everything I've got to him."

"Can he be trusted?" Sam questions. "Yeah I'd trust him with just about anything other than candy and sweets, you name it he eats it." Bobby replies. "He's my godfather."

"Say wha…" Both Sam and Dean stare blankly at Bobby for a couple of minutes before Dean finally snaps out of his shock. "Aren't you like ancient or something? How the hell is your godfather still around?" Dean laughs.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up… I'm old… ha ha ha let's all make fun of the only person with brains in the room. Anyway if you plan on reaching his place anytime tomorrow you'd better get going." "He lives in Denver, Colorado at 1059 S Milwaukee Way." "Just tell him Robbie sent you and who probably think he's got a split personality."

"Okaaaaaay…" Sam drawls thanks for the warning. "Oh and before I forget, don't and I repeat don't get on his bad side or else what Loki did to you two is gonna feel like a walk in the park and he told me to tell you to tell you resident angel that if he didn't get his feathered ass down from heaven and visit more often he go up and drag him down by his wings… again…" Bobby says before he shoves them out of the house and slams the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with yet another crappy update. I hope it satisfies you for the five minutes it take to read it and I apologize for the unintentional cliffhanger. I'm going to write a couple of one-shots that aren't relat to this story. Enjoy ;)

* * *

The Winchester brothers drove for around twodays until they found themselves in what looked like the richest neighborhood in the state and finally stopped in front of a large mansion. It had three stories and a beautiful front lawn with different flowers and plants on it.

Sam knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes the door opened and they saw a young black haired teen open the door. He was almost pixie-like in stature and had an impish smile. However his eyes were his most mesmerizing feature as they almost glowed an emerald green.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Both Sam and Dean started at the British accent. "Yes, we were looking for someone" Dean replied. "Our friend told us to come here he said that we were expected." He continued.

"Names?" The man questioned. "Samuel and Dean Winchester." Sam replied.

"Alright I'll go and notify him. Come and wait in the lounge."

Sam and Dean followed the man into what looked like a living room they sat and waited for him to return. After what felt like a long time they heard what sounded like someone walking downstairs. As the person entered the room they noticed that his eyes were twinkling deviously as though he knew something they didn't. The man had white hair and ocean blue eyes he was walking with the aid of a cane. "Hello." The man said, "It's nice to finally meet Bobby's boys. I've heard a lot about you."

"Well it must be more than what we have heard about you, a couple days ago was the first time we've ever heard about Bobby having a godfather as far as we knew he didn't have any family remaining." Sam answered. "So let's cut the chase, what do you want from us?" Dean asked tersely. "Well as a matter fact nothing I wanted to see Cassie again, it's been a while, and you're the only ones I've heard of that can contact him." The man responded.

"OK let's take things a bit slower. We introduced ourselves it's only fair if you do as well." Sam rejoined.

"Very well, my name is James Evans and I am Roberts godfather."

"So what do you want from us?" Dean asked. "Nothing I just wanted to check on Cassie and see how Robbie was doing." James responded. "Do you mean Bobby?" Dean asked. "So that's what he is calling himself nowadays? First it was Robb then Bert and now Bobby at least I kept calling him Robbie." He muttered. "Well let's go the wards I've got around the place won't let any Angels or demons in." He said suddenly.

"Go where?" Sam questioned. "Why Robbie's place of course! Where else?" James said.


	3. Author's Note

Heeey pretty lady… and if you are a guy well then… yo (*waves hand lazily*). I just wanted to give my thanks to everyone that is following and has favorited me (*bows to imaginary applause and cheers*) and to ask you all to write some reviews or send me some PMs with your ideas on how the story should go. I will pick the best one (hopefully I get more than two with one stating that everyone should die and the other insisting that Sam and Dean should elope and move to Australia to live out the rest of their lives on a kangaroo ranch raising penguins {don't ask how I came up with that one, sometimes I think that my genius might just be madness}) and ask them to partner with me on this story (Co-author or something like that) since I've currently got a lot of important tests coming up and a writer's block. If you have made it this far I commend you, I would also like to ask if you are still awake or if you are nodding off. ;P Thanks for putting up with me guys especially for yet another lame chapter. I might write some one-shots but probably not in the supernatural verse. Sorry to those of you who were expecting an update.


End file.
